


Pride

by Summertime_Poet



Series: FFXV fanfics [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Training, just a tiny little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: "I think I broke him..."





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for the dialogue prompt “I think I broke him” ^^
> 
> Did a super fun speed prompt writing challenge with my dear friend [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme) the other week, this is one of the results ♥ Enjoy <3

“I think I broke him...”

Noctis frowns, then continues silently looking over to where Ignis is still sitting on one of the benches at the side of the training hall. Prompto next to him is pulling out his phone, not one to let a rare occasion such as this go undocumented. After he has snapped a couple of images, unnoticed by anyone but his best friend, he turns around to face Noct. “He’ll be alright though, right?”

“I... hope so?” Noctis says, scratching the back of his neck in slight worry.

Ignis had not seen his block and chain attack coming, even less Noctis taking him down within mere seconds. The advisor was usually grace himself, escaping from attacks in both training and real battles with jumps and flips that make Noctis’s (and Gladio’s and Prompto’s) eyes boggle, even after years of training and fighting alongside each other.

Noctis decides to walk over to him and invite him out to that café he knows Ignis likes a lot (at least Noctis has a reliable source that tells him that this is the shop Ignis usually gets his Ebony from).

When he reaches Ignis, the blond takes a nearly unnoticeable steadying breath before looking up at him.

There’s an odd look in his eyes and Noctis realizes after a few seconds that it isn’t disbelief, but pride.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a handful of fics I'm hoping to post soon! As for FFXV, I have a sweet, silly Regclar fic coming up, so if you wanna, keep an eye out for that! ^^ 
> 
> As always, you can also find this fic on my [fanfic blog](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com). ^_^ 
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
